


Journal of a maid

by sexywmatsui48



Category: AKB48, SKE48
Genre: Comedy, Diary/Journal, F/F, Fun, Futanari, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexywmatsui48/pseuds/sexywmatsui48
Summary: Small insight into a couple's sexual life through the point of view of a very loyal and helpful maid.





	Journal of a maid

 

**JOURNAL OF A MAID**  
**by Masana Oya**

_My daily life in the Matsui household,_

_insight into the very sexually active life of a married couple_

 

Day 1: To spice up their sexual life, Jurina-sama sometimes likes to try new flavors of condoms. Unfortunately, Rena-sama didn’t like the strawberry-flavored condom Jurina-sama used tonight. Take note to buy a new flavor tomorrow.

 

Day 2: Jurina-sama broke her condom! Again! I had no choice but to rush inside the bedroom to bring her a brand, new one. I personally believe it’s because she’s a little too enthusiastic during intercourse, but I would never dare to tell her so. Jurina-sama is a very proud futa.

 

Day 3: While I was preparing dinner in the kitchen, Jurina-sama suddenly came to see me while Rena-sama had her back turned, and asked me to find a book of sexual positions. Of course, I immediately agreed to her request, even though I have no idea where to find such a strange book.

 

Day 14: I believe Jurina-sama is secretly trying to make Rena-sama pregnant. She pretends to always forget to put protection when I come in the bedroom with the condoms, but the recurrence is oddly suspicious.

 

Day 20: Jurina-sama asked me to buy a whip. It appears I completely misheard, as she didn’t look so pleased when I came back from the supermarket with a whisk for the kitchen. Maybe I should go to the doctor to check my hearing.

 

Day 25: Around midnight, Jurina-sama requested my presence in the bedroom. Apparently, she was attempting a new position from the book with Rena-sama, a position that didn’t seem to be working at all. In the end, I realized she was reading the book upside down.

 

Day 30: Jurina-sama asked me to buy lingerie for Rena-sama, as she is too busy with work lately to go shopping. I was actually pleased with what I had found at the shop, but Rena-sama was not happy at all when Jurina-sama gave it to her. It appears Jurina-sama forgot Rena-sama’s underwear size and gave me the wrong information when I went shopping. It caused an unprecedented diplomatic incident!

 

Day 37: It’s already been 7 days since the latest lingerie incident, and Rena-sama who remains very upset about it, is still refusing to have intercourse with Jurina-sama. It appears Jurina-sama is not taking well this sexual abstinence, as she’s decided to go on hunger strike.

 

Day 45: It appears both my mistresses can be resilient and stubborn. Jurina-sama’s hunger strike hasn’t managed to persuade Rena-sama, as she still forbids access to the main bedroom. Jurina-sama claims she won’t give up on her hunger strike, but I saw her secretly sneaking in the kitchen at night to eat when she believes no one is watching.

 

Day 60: I haven’t been to the conbini to buy condoms in weeks. Last time I passed in front of the conbini, the cashier recognized me and was so surprised to see me! He believed I was not working at the Matsui household anymore, but I corrected him immediately and explained my mistresses only happened to have reduced their sexual activities in the bedroom lately. He gave me such a shocked look!

 

Day 70: I think Jurina-sama is trying a new tactic, as I’ve seen her flirting often with the new female next-door neighbor, and strangely always when Rena-sama is around. For now, this tactic doesn’t seem to be working, as the sign ‘No sex until further notice’ is still attached to the bedroom door.

 

Day 75: Jurina-sama’s torment has finally ended. I think Rena-sama got really worried when she found her wife in their neighbor’s apartment, apparently 'cleaning’ her shirt from some wine she had accidently spilled on herself. Whether she was cheating or not is left unsaid, but since that day, Jurina-sama is authorized again inside the main bedroom.

 

Day 80: Since my arrival at this lovely house, it’s the first time I haven’t been able to sleep at all in 5 days. Each time Rena-sama comes back from work, the sexual activities start at 11 PM sharp, and go on all night until morning. My presence is of course required a few times during the night to bring changes of condoms, and I believe my mistresses have now tried all the flavors available on the market. I have to admit Jurina-sama has great stamina. I’ve always admired her for that.

 

Day 85: I received a strange visit from the neighbors today when both mistresses were at work. Apparently, they were complaining about the noise at night. I apologized profusely, explaining I was a light sleeper, and only managed to put myself back to sleep after watching one of those erotic movies on the television. I was sure to have made myself convincing, but they gave me a weird, suspicious look when they left.

 

Day 90: Jurina-sama 'forgot’ again to put protection, but for the first time Rena-sama refused when I brought a condom, stating it wouldn’t be necessary. I will always remember Jurina-sama’s radiant smile: I had never seen her so ecstatic. I’m proud to be working for both mistresses. And I’ll be more than happy to take care of the little Matsui coming up.

 

 

**END**


End file.
